


Buck reaches the last strow

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 20 days till s3 y'all!! JLH gained another 20 pounds to celebrate!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: Buck comes home and finds the fridge empty. Maddie broke into his house again. He beats the crap out of her then feels guilty about it but then he remembers that Maddie is 200lbs and doesn't feel pain. Then he starts to think about stuff and then he slowly realises that if Maddie didn't feel pain when he punched her then she sure as hell didn't feel anything when Doug hit her so her whole storyline is a lie. He sends her back to Pennsilkvania or whatever hell she came from.





	Buck reaches the last strow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tim Minear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tim+Minear).

Buck came home after a hard 56 hour shift. He was hungry. So he opened the fridge. He was surprised to find Maddie sitting inside the fridge. This happened 5 times a week and he was very surprised each time.

"Stuffing your face as usual." - said Buck.

"I gotta have a good meal." - answered Maddie.

"Maddie you fat bitch. You are so big and fat, why are you so fat." - asked Buck, politely.

" I eat, Buck. it's what I do" - answered Maddie in an even politer tone.

"You're eating me out of house and home, Maddie." - cried Buck - "Where Are the 3-cheese pizzas?"

" I ate those food" - laughed Maddie.

" Where Are the taco shells?" - Buck was sobbing at this point.

" I ate those food" - laughed Maddie historycally.

"Where did all the hamburger helper go" - Buck asked with a grin on his face.

" I ate those food" - Maddie answered.

" Haha it was old as shit just like you, I hope you get sick and die. " - said Buck laughing.

*burp* - burped Maddie, not bothered by what Buck just told her.

" You're such a bad big fat who re that's it I've had it with you that does it I'm done that's the last straw Maddie." - said a very angry Buck.

Buck hit Maddie with his fist then lie down on the floor, crying:

" Oh my god I hit an abusive victim survivor I don't know what the hell she's playing on this show, oh my god i'm such a bad boy, oh my... *sob sob sob* "

"What the fuck just happened? Why are you on the floor Bauck? ?" - asked Maddie, surprised.

"I hit you"

"Nah, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Ha!" - Maddie won the game, again.

"Wait, you didn't even feel it?" - asked Buck.

"Feel what?" - and then asked Maddie.

"Nuthin." - said Buck, grinning to himself.

Wait a minute.

Buck started to think about stuff. He stopped thinking once his head started to hurt.

"What's wrong Buck? The last time you stopped talking was when you died." - asked Maddie, politely.

Buck decided to share his well-thought-out hypothesis with Maddie:

"Maddie you're so fat, you feel no pain." - declared a very smart Buck.

"Yeah." - declared Maddie, proudly.

"When you came to LA, when I first found you sitting inside my fridge, you said that Doug was beating you and that you didn't find it enjoyable anymore because it started to hurt." - continued Buck.

"Yeah, my hand started to hurt while I was hitting him" - whined Maddie.

"Wait wut." - Buck was confused. he's always confused but he was really confused right now.

"Nuthin." - said Maddie, grinning to herself.

"Omg Maddie Doug never hurt you, you hurt him you're so fat you're so big and fat you wouldn't even feel if he ever hit you." - declared a very smart but very angry Buck.

"Yeah and? I'm staying. My fridge at home is always empty idk why." - and then declared Maddie.

"No Maddie you're going tf away that's it I've had it with you that does it I'm done that's the last straw Maddie." - declared Buck, once again.

He put Maddie in a giant box and sent her back to Pennsylvania. 

2 days later, Buck was chilling in his kitchen, eating food from his fridge and everything when the doorbell rang. There was a qiant 2000 square feet box in front of his front door. The postman quickly ran away before Buck could say anything. On the box was a tag: "BACK TO SENDER PENNSILKVANIA DOESN'T EXIST U FOOL". Oh fuck. He accidentally wrote pennsilkvania on the box when he tried to send....

"BAUCKKK WHERE'S YOUR FRIDGE?" - shouted a loud voice from inside the box..


End file.
